The Alliance
by Tobias Rocks
Summary: Two forces of evil have united to bring the world to their feet. President Snow and Visser Three. The Animorphs, Katniss and the other tributes also need to unite to defeat their enemies. But, will they be able to train together for the upcoming war, work together, and get along long enough to defeat their mutual enimies?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm a HUGE fan of both Animorphs and The Hunger Games, so I decided to write what i thought would happen if the two worlds met. After reading this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ENCOUNTER**

**One clear summer night, the Animorphs and Ax were roasting marshmallows over a campfire near Ax's scoop. They had all decided to camp out since there were no missions that week.**

**"This really is not all that different from what I do everyday in the woods. Except for the marshmallows. Mallows-uh,", Ax commented as he stuffed what probably was the thousandth marshmallow into his mouth.**

**"Well, Ax, this is one of the things people love to do. Tons of people camp during the summer. It's an American tradition!", Marco replied as he pulled the stick that had recently held a marshmallow out of Ax's mouth. "Although, I don't really like it," he continued as he swatted away another mosquito.**

**"Maybe we should sing a campfire song,", Cassie suggested.**

**"NO. I will **_not _**listen to Marco make noises like a dying walrus!", Rachel said.**

**"Oh, so you can face dozens of Hork-Bajir, but you can't face my voice?".**

**"I would **_rather _**face dozens of Hork-Bajir than listen to you sing,", Rachel said matter-of-factly.**

**"...Ouch,".**

**Jake rolled his eyes. "Alright, so we won't sing. So, what should we do?".**

**"Oh,", Tobias said, speaking up for the first time. "Why don't we tell ghost stories?".**

**"Our lives **_are _**a ghost story,", Marco pointed out.**

**Cassie grinned at him. "Or are you just scared, Marco?".**

**"HA! WHatever! so, who's going to tell the first story?", Marco asked.**

**"Tobias should, since he thought of it,", Jake said. He looked at Tobias. "That is, if you want to,", he added.**

**"Sure, I'll do it. Just give me a moment to think,".**

**"Prince Jake, should I demorph to make sure no one approaches?", Ax asked.**

**"Yeah, do it,", Jake answered.**

**"Okay, I'm ready,', Tobias said.**

**"Shh!", Rachel told Marco, who was muttering something about those "bloodsucking, vampires of bugs".**

**"Okay, fine!" Marco said.**

**"It all began an a clear summer night,", Tobias began in a low, spooky voice. "The moon was full and the wind was calm. Three teenagers were walking home after a party. Because it would take much longer if they didn't, the teenagers decided to take a shortcut through the woods,".**

**"Where have i heard that one before?", Marco wondered.**

**"As they walked, they tried not to think about wild animals looking for a late-night snack, or chainsaw murderers lurking behind the trees,".**

**Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and even Ax listened silently and intently.**

**"Suddenly, they heard a snapping twig,", Tobias continued. "They froze, watching their surroundings wide-eyed with terror,".**

_SNAP!_

**"Ahh!".**

**The Animorphs jumped up all at once when they heard the branch snap, and watched their surroundings, wide-eyed with terror.**

**"What was that?", Cassie whispered.**

**"Ax, whatever happened to making sure no one approached?!", Jake demanded.**

**I apologize, Prince Jake, but Tobias' story was becoming very interesting Ax said defensively.**

**"Tobias, please tell me that was supposed to be part of your story,", Marco said.**

**"What exactly makes you think that I could snap a twig that's way over there from where I'm sitting?!", Tobias hissed back.**

**More twigs continued to crack. A large bush rustled and broke all of a sudden, followed by a curse.**

**"Oh, why do you have to make so much noise?! Even Thresh makes less noise, and he's huge!", a girl's voice whisper-yelled.**

**"Hey!", a deep male voice protested.**

**"Gosh, I'm sorry that my fake leg that you gave me while saving my life is so clumsy!", they heard a different boy say.**

**"Yeah, sure, play the guilt card,", the girl muttered.**

**"Who's there? Show yourself!", Jake shouted into the night.**

**"'Show yourself'?".**

**"Shut up, Marco,".**

**Out of the shadows stepped a group of teenagers, eleven in all. A dark-haired girl and a very serious looking boy had their arrows trained on the Animorphs.**

**There was silence as both sides studied each other.**

**"Who are you?", Jake asked of the girl.**

**"My name,", she replied," is Katniss,".**

**Please tell me what you think, and if you think I should do anything in particular.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. Lots of stuff was going on, I wasn't sure if i should continue, that kind of thing. But, here it is, and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs of The Hunger Games. If i did, lots of characters would still be alive.**

"Uhh...can you please point those things somewhere else?" asked a very nervous Cassie.

"Good luck getting them to lower their bows," said a handsome-looking boy with auburn hair. "They're as stubborn as mules when it comes to that kind of thing."

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer not to die a painful death by being stuck like a human pincushion!" Marco yelled.

"Don't shout, or I _will _stick you like a human pincushion," said the serious, dark-haired boy.

"Let's hear what they have to say, Gale," Katniss said, though not without caution.

"Thanks. Anyway, don't be such a baby, Marco. I doubt you'd feel anything if they did shoot you. All they'd have to do is let go of the string, you'd feel the arrow next to your head, and then nothing!"

"...Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine, Tobias," Marco muttered.

"Like a Hobbit sitting at a feast!" Tobias said brightly.

"...What's a Hobbit?" asked Gale.

"Maybe some introductions are in order," Jake cut in before Tobias could become shocked at Gale's obvious lack of Hobbit-knowledge and start a lengthy lecture. "I'm Jake, and these are my friends; Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, and Ax."

"Ax?" the auburn-haired boy said. "That's a strange name."

"It's cooler than Finnick," joked yet another boy.

"'Finnick' is an awesome name!" retorted no other than Finnick, himself. "And, at least I'M not the one named after bread, _Peeta."_

"It was just a joke, Finnick!" exclaimed Peeta, exasperated.

"...My statement wasn't."

"..."

"Anyway," Katniss started after an awkward pause," this is Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Cato, Rue, Glimmer, Marvel, Johanna, Thresh, Clove, and Foxface," she stated, pointing to each of the other teenagers that the Animorphs had, understandably, paid little attention to.

"Psh. And you thought the name 'Ax' was weird," Rachel snorted.

"..."

"Great. So, now that we've all traded names, CAN YOU PUT THOSE BOWS DOWN?!" Marco demanded.

"Okay, fine," Katniss and Gale lowered their weapons.

"Sheesh. Something tells me that Katniss can give you a run for your money, Xena."

Rachel gave Marco the Death Glare.

"Anyway, why are you called 'Ax'?" Johanna asked intrestedly.

"I-," he began.

"It's his nickname; everyone calls him that," Jake said, hurriedly.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tobias asked Jake softly.

"I don't know," Jake answered in undertone. Out loud, he said,"So, where are you guys from?"

Katniss hesitated. "Panem. But this isn't Panem..is it?"

"No. This is-"

"SPARTAAA!"

"Sparta?" Katniss asked.

"No," Jake said, rewarding Marco with his second Death Glare that day. "This is the United States."

"WHAT?! Like, America? What's the date?" Peeta asked, shocked.

"Saturday."

"No, no, I meant the year."

"1998."

"But that can't be right!" Katniss exclaimed. "It's supposed to be 3012!"

"Are you telling me that you guys are from the future?" Marco demanded.

"Obvioulsy," Cato snapped. "But, HOW are we here?"

Jake and Tobias looked at each other.

"The Ellimist."

**Well, that was interesting. Please review if you liked it, and if you think anything needs to be done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure you know how it is with school and family. Anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy, and please review!**

"What's ellimist?' Gale asked. "A disease?"

"Ha. Pretty much," Marco muttered.

I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT A DISEASE.

"Aaand, cue big scary voice."

The tributes flinched. Of coursse, none of them were accustomed to big mental voices. They held their weapons a little bit tighter.

"What was that?!" Peeta gasped.

"An inter-dimensional pain in the butt," Tobias muttered.

The tributes looked blankly at him. Jake chuckled nervously.

"You're confusing them, Tobias," he said. "He's the Ellimist."

AS I UNDERSTAND IT, YOU, TOO, ARE ALSO CONFUSED.

"Alright, I demand to know what's going on," Cato...well...demanded.

VERY WELL. YOUR ENEMIES, VISSER THREE AND PRESIDENT SNOW, HAVE UNITED.

...

"What?"

"Who's President Snow?"

"What's a Visser Three?"

"Great, another bad guy?"

I WILL EXPLAIN.

Using mental images, the Ellimist then proceeded to explain to the two groups exactly who Visser Three was to the tributes, and who President Snow was to the Animorphs.

There was a temporary silence.

"Well, that's just great. Another creep to deal with," Rachel muttered.

"Sweetheart, you're tellin' me," Finnick replied.

She gave him a death-glare. "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetheart."

Finnick gulped and took a step back.

Katniss looked at Rachel with respect. "You have to teach me that."

"NO!" Peeta and Gale shouted together.

"Ha. Katniss would scare everybody," Foxface said to Glimmer, who nodded.

"I would, but it's not something you teach, it's something you learn," Rachel said.

"Soo, your enemies are parasitic alien slugs?" Rue asked.

"Yeah. And yours is a super-evil dictator?" Marco asked.

"Yep. And as Rachel said, he's a real creep," said Thresh

"So, why did this Ellimist tell us all this?" Marvel wondered.

IN ORDER TO DEFEAT VISSER TREE AND PRESIDENT SNOW, YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO JOIN FORCES AS WELL. CRAYAK HAS BROUGHT THE TWO OF THEM TOGETHER, SO I SHALL BRING ALL OF YOU TOGETHER.

"Great. So, we have to do this?" Marco muttered.

The others looked at him incredulously.

"I'm just kidding! Of course we're going to do this,"Marco muttered.

"Alright then. We should probably tell you everything you need to know," Jake said to Katniss. She nodded.

"We'll tell you everything about Snow, too," she replied.

So everyone sat around the fire, and told their own versions of ghost stories.


End file.
